From A Complicated Past To A New Begining
by lala423
Summary: A dirty past always comes back to haunt you, yes even the dirty little details of a drunken one night stand between the infamous Harvey Specter and a very wealthy, known and generous client's daughter. Harvey has his true match in this woman, only tragedies in her past keep her from being the girl that deep down inside he fell in love with. Can he help heal her? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first ever Suits fanfiction I was reading some of the others and completely fell in love with the idea of making Harvey a love interest with someone other than the women in the actual show.

Well anyway I hope you guys like my story Please please please r and r let me know what you like or dont like :)

Belleza means beauty

Cajones means balls

Ps this show belongs to USA Network not me I only own the characters that I create :)

A dirty past always comes back to haunt you, yes even the dirty little details of one last drunken unprotected one night stand between the infamous Harvey Specter and a very wealthy, known and generous client's daughter.

Today was somewhat gloomy its like the weather knew that it was a day of mourning a day that almost five members of the Pearson Law firm family were on they're way together to mourn a well known client, investor and good friend.

Antonio Castillo king to the empire of Belleza jewelers, part owner of the Bellagio hotel in Vegas and last but not least father to a protige princess reigning daughter that had some how made her fortune over being a former Victoria's Secret model and a booming business in perfecting women's bodies with a couple classes a week.

To say the least Arianna-Luna was her father's daughter brains, beauty, and balls.

As some of the Pearson Law firm family arrived in the company cars Jessica, Harvey, Donna, Rachel and Lewis and also for some odd reason Dana as well stepped out all dressed in black making they're way towards the congregation.

"Has she arrived yet?" Jessica asked near by relative of the heiress.

"She sent me a text and said that she was close by but that was almost a half hour ago."

Jessica sighed.

"Its not like her to be late." The young woman nodded at the comment.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Just as the group headed towards the crowd, the engine of a sleek black Maserati Gran Turismo Sport bellowed with the September wind as it zoomed into the cemetery a little bit faster than some would like but then again this girl didn't really go by anyone's rules but her own...now more than ever it seemed.

As soon as the engine died down the door propped open and a 26 year old Spanish brunette named Arianna-Luna Castillo swiftly exited the car, she was dressed in black sleek jeans and black leather knee- high stiletto boots, wearing her favorite silk dark blue blouse and a black fur cardigan. Her make up was dark and Smokey, she hard dark red lipstick on which clearly was out of character for her but considering the events of today let alone these past few weeks she wasn't in a fun and frilly mood, even her hair was parted into a side bun, the only thing that shined like usual where the light brown eyes filled with sadness and melancholy and yet still with enough shine make Harvey Specter stare with such interest.

She walked over to some familiar faces - some that she had known in the business world for quite some time, two in particular who where a close family friends and the others good friends who knew her well.

"Hi Aunt Jessica ." Arianna forced a smiled as she pulled her in for a hug.

Jessica let a few tears fall loose but Arianna - as always kept a straight face.

"Its good to see you, Aria-." She smiled and greeted everyone including Lewis, the one who always made her laugh.

But when it came to the handsome, debonair Harvey Specter things went a bit awkward, considering a complicated past and obvious unfinished business.

"Hey you." He smiled.

"Hey yourself, its been a while." She cracked a smile, the same slight Spanish accent that had sparked his interest when he first met her, the sweet voice that he missed this past year that she has been scarce to him.

This had been the only time she had ever been able to look him in the eye and not shudder at all the butterflies in her stomach, of course she still felt them fluttering away only she felt stronger than before, it wasnt the time to feel aas if she was floating away but whenever she was near him that was the that is the feeling he gave her.

They leaned in for a hug, one longer that had been anticipated neither of them could deny that they had missed one another, but both kept that hidden away.

She missed how strong his hold was, the safe feeling she got when she was in his arms, and the smell of his cologne.

He missed how she would let him hold her any way he wanted, the smell of her hair and the way she rested her head on his chest.

Not too far standing watch was Dana, noticing the look that Harvey gave Arianna, the look he never gave her.

Finally they parted.

"Yeah it has, how are you holding up?" She shrugged.

"I'm not, for the moment that is, he would kill me if he knew I was slacking off just because he died." Harvey chuckled.

"You sound just like him- he'd be proud." She looked up at him and smiled, somehow she just couldnt laugh she knew it would be a while until she did.

"Thank you, so I heard that you finally made senior partner." He smiled and nodded, not noticing that most of the group had moved further away as to give them a minute alone.

"Yeah, that aunt of yours finally came to her senses and put the best closer in town in his rightful place." He emphasised on all the self righteousness to try and get her to laugh.

Luckily for him it worked and she let a small chuckle out.

"Congrajulations." He never got a chance to thank her, the sudden change in facial expression from semi-happy to completely infuriated caused himto turn around and look at the person she was about to scream at.

"What the hell do you think your doing here Luke?" She hissed at the man walking towards the group.

"I came to pay my respects Ari, I'm allowed at least that." Harvey turned to look at the man and was confused as to why Arianna was talking to her fience in such a manner, and then he noticed that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore.

"The hell you are, now get out of here before cut off your cajones and skin that pretty little face of yours - and go back to screwing my step-sister like there was no tomorrow." Everyone who was standing watch was in complete awe of the anger flowing from Arianna's expression and not to mention they all wanted to kick his ass into one of the graves...especially Harvey

Luke opened his mouth as if to make a come-back but then Harvey stepped in.

"You heard her she said get the hell out of here before I make you." Luke scoffed at Harvey and made like he wanted to hit him.

"Back off." Harvey made one strong shove and Luke fell to the ground.

The six of them left the guy on the floor to think about what he had done and headed to the front of the grave, Arianna pulled a white long stem rose from her Michael Khors purse and held it her hands.

She stood there feeling so alone without her mom, without her older sister to hold her hands but like her father death took the others in her immediate family as well only long before this one.

Instead she her Aunt Jessica - a close friend of her dad's and someone who knew her growing up on one side and on the other Harvey Specter- a guy who when she first stepped into Pearson- Hardman took her breath away with that devilish smile and gorgeous pair of brown eyes.

Arianna completely tuned out the Pastor that was speaking about and just pictured her Mom, dad and sister Carolina, all together and now her pretty much left alone in this world that at the moment she really didn't want to be a part of.

As the serman began she began to feel dizzy, as if all this was just some horrible nightmare she would soon wake up from, only it wasnt; she wanted to desperatly to wake up. She felt her hands shake, but was brought back to reality when a warm hand gave hers a squeeze.

Her trembling stopped and she felt somewhat awakened from her mournful state.

Again in the shadows Dana watched as the two were growing lose once again, it may have been one long year that he hadnt seen Luna but what was lost in a year was being made up in a matter of minutes.

As the pastor approached the ending of the prayer, Luna gave Harvey's hand one final squeeze before pulling away and walking over so she was beside the pastor.

He turned to look if she was alright but she didnt dare face him, or anyone at that.

"Amen, Brother Antonio Zachary Castillo may you rest in peace with your wife and daughter."

His body began to lower down into the grave, and it was like at that exact moment that she knew it was time to finally say goodbye to her father.

As most scattered to leave her with her father some lingered and said they're good byes.

She stared down at the coffin for a moment and shed a few tears.

"Bye Daddy." She dropped the rose in and lingered for a moment longer before she finally choked her cry away.

Harvey watched her intently as she sulked there for a moment taking the place were the pastor had been and saying her final goodbyes, he knew what it felt like to lose loved ones, slowly her eyes rose up to meet his and it was like that same connection that they had once was sparked again, just with that one stare.

Turning to walk back to her car she gazed and remembered the day that her father helped her pick it out, looking down at the chain necklace she wore all the time it had her mothers engagement ring on it and and now along with her fathers ring as well.

"Your mother would be proud of you." Jessica came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Aunt Jess it means a lot, but I need to ask you a favor..." Jessica gave her a nod to continue.

"My dad was going to file for divorce before the accident happened." She was taken back by the sudden news.

"Thanks why Maya wasn't buried in the family cemetery, she was having an affair and he caught on, only he stayed quiet about knowing because he wanted to make damn sure that he had enough proof so she wouldn't get anything that belonged to him."

"Because he put in his pre-nup that if she cheated she got nothing, Aria are you sure this is what you want?" Arianna nodded her head.

"This is what he wanted, he left me voice-mails, e-mails, text messages he was livid about wanting to be rid of this woman, and as for proof videos, pictures, and paper trails; I've got it all now I want you to help me get my father what he wanted... peace." Jessica nodded.

"So I'm assuming that you want Lewis and Harvey on the settlement right?"

"Yes please... Maya may be dead but it doesn't mean that this nightmare is completely gone- her daughter Laureyna is already gunning for the money that my father would have left her mother, that and more..." Arianna earned herself the concerned stare.

"I hear the step sister is a real bitch." Arianna nodded.

"That's only sugar coating it - all she wants is the money, that's why she thought she could sink her teeth into my fiance - get half of my money in the divorce by seducing him." Jessica was positively disgusted, she now understood why it was that Aria's engagement was called off.

"Alright then you have my two best men at your disposal, and don't worry we will kick her sorry ass, but please dont let any emotions cloud what you want." Arianna laughed, genuinely this time.

"I think its too late for that." Jessica smiled.

"Are you ever going to tell him was happedn in..." Arianna shrugged.

"I tried to once but I think his girlfriend made it pretty clear that he shouldnt have any knowledge of that."

"A secret like that doesnt always do well tucked away, look at it from his point of view, it doesnt matter what she wants - he would want to know, you've waited long enough."

"Maybe your right."

After the last comment Harvey walked up and joined the conversation.

"I have all the proof in here to make the settlement go in my favor, I will see you guys bright and early tomorrow then..."

"Bye Aunt Jessica, Bye Harvey." For a moment the two caught each others gaze but Arianna quickly after scurried off to her car and racing off.

"And were will you be?" Harvey asked, she didn't take the effort to turn and look at him.

"Racing my troubles away." Was all she said before sliding into her car and racing off through the cemetery roads.

"So besides the flings that the two of you had, what the hell is up?" Jessica just had to ask.

"Flings?" Harvey asked surprised that she knew.

"I know how to put two and two together... so?

"Unfinished business." By then Donna had made herself in close range to hear all the gossip that most of it she already knew from both parties, only with the exception of the second phrase "unfinished business" added at the end.

She would bombard him in the morning and keep wary of the emotion filled glances they gave one another.

"So what's with the giant binder?" Harvey broke the minute long silence.

"Her father was going to file for divorce, it seems that Maya was having an affair." Harvey felt a deep rush of concern flow through him as he looked through the file.

"Do you think she will be able to handle this?" The two looked at one another.

"After all she's been through Harvey I really don't know." The two pondered the question and wondered if she was ready to deal with this along with everyone else.

"Should I?" He began to stay.

"Not tonight, she needs time to be by herself."

Across town nearing her apartment in record time Arianna thought about how comfortable it felt to be back in New York, and then a certain man popped into her mind, memories of a past with the best closer in the big apple. She tried hard to shake off the feelings that she had for him off, only it wasn't that easy for her to just go cold like the world she lived in, whether she liked it or not she was in love with Harvey Specter, and it didn't help at all that he had his sights once again set on her.

Hope you liked comment or favorite if you want more


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the next chapter hope you like- please r and r and I will keep going with the story! Beware first half is the present day and the next portion in a very long flash back that will take about three more chapters! :)

The night of the funeral Arianna wandered through her father's house searching for all the memories that they had shared, without him this home that she knew seemed almost grey, she sat down at his desk looking at all the old photo albums of when her family was somewhat normal.

She was just as depressed as she was when the other deaths occurred and yet she didn't cry, she hadn't cried in a long time, yes she had a complete mental break down at hearing the devastating news but she didn't shed any tears... she knew sooner or later they would come and probably at the time she expected it the least.

All these memories captured in these old photos seemed as if they had happened yesterday, like not a day had gone by, but when she looked up at the desk mirror she noticed just how much she had changed, now a successful grown woman without a family and a life filled with nothing but work.

It was just one month ago she was blissfully happy planning her wedding to the man she had made herself fall in love with, walking through the door of they're shared home, just back from buying her wedding dress to find her fiance and step-sister in bed together screwing away like he had never even asked her to marry him.

Then the feeling sunk in, though she may not have deserved to be betrayed like this, she knew full well that she wasn't in love with Luke.

She was in love with the idea of being in love.

The only man who was ever able to make her feel like she was on cloud nine and heading to heaven, was way beyond her reach, the man that she ran away from a year ago when she finally realized that she would never be the one, the man she had always confessed everything to relentlessly including her fears about falling in love.

It was made clear to her that she would never be anything more than a casual lover to Harvey, Dana Scott made sure of it.

No more than fifteen minutes before midnight, Arianna finally let sleep take over her exhausted body on the comfortable chair that smelled like her father, holding the precious memories in her arms, an dreaming the most wonderful dream she could think of, a dream where they were all alive and everything was perfect.

The next day she woke up startled at the sound of her iPhone ringing... Donna the ever popular assistant of Harvey Specter and a damn good supporting friend to Arianna.

"Hey sweetie how are you this morning?" Arianna yawned and looked down at her watch to see that it was already seven.

"Hey darling- eh I'm doing alright considering I fell asleep in my dad's office last night." Donna smiled.

"Ouch be you be sure to stretch out all the kinks in your neck." Arianna laughed.

"Dont worry I will." The young secretary made sure that the big man in the office wasnt eaves dropping.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were awake and getting dolled up for your meeting with Louis and Harvey." She said making sure to put the emphasis on Harvey's name.

"Well I'm up now and definitely running to get dolled up as we speak- thanks for the wake-up call love." Donna giggled.

"No problem- gorgeous see you soon!" She said with her fun and frilly voice as usual, being watched like a hawk by her boss.

"Kay- bye." Donna hung up the phone and veered over at the man sitting at his desk.

"Was that a personal phone call Donna?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No master." She joked.

"Really cause I'm pretty sure that none of our clients would really find it funny that you call them gorgeous."

"Please none of them really deserve the compliment, and besides I'm sure you would agree that Luna is more than worthy of that type of nickname am I right?" She kept the obvious smirk on her face as she stared Harvey down for his response.

"Yes dear you are always and always will be right." He said with such sarcasm.

"That's what I thought." Harvey laughed to himself thinking about how right Donna really was, from the moment that he met her he knew that he was interested though it wasnt such a formal first impression - they both knew that there was definitely a major attraction between them.

Two Years Earlier

Today was a bright an sunny summer day at Pearsen Hardmen where everyone was busy working to make sure that the merger between Antonio Castillo's Belleza Jewelers and the Bellagio Hotel went as planned and smoothly for the long time client and close friend to Jessica Pearson. It was Arianna's first time walking around throughout the offices of her Aunt's firm, she was there to meet up with her father and see her Aunt whom she hadn't seen in almost six months. Fresh out of college and fresh into the Victoria's Secret fashion world excitingly eager to share the amazing news with her father's "sister".

As she wandered through the halls of the offices she began to catch the eyes of many of the associates and lawyers, as she was dressed in dark ripped Dolce and Gabbanna denim jeans that complimented her obvious curved and long tone legs, a black v- neck top with big bold pink glitter letters that spelled out Victoria's Angel that showed off her her full breasts and cleavage; paired along with gold metallic Egyptian sandals, hair tousled into a wavy curly beautiful brunette and golden highlighted mess, and last but certainly not least her make-up that was contoured to a summery bronze that made her sparkle in the fluorescent lighting, definitely not dressed like someone who was 24 years old.

The moment that she finally passed by Junior Partner Harvey Specter's office he immediately looked up at the girl who was getting a drink, her beautiful tan form was like a magnet to his beautiful brown eyes as he gave her an obvious check-out stare.

He wondered why a girl looking like that was walking around the halls of a Law Firm, as she stopped by to grab a drink from the water set in front of his office she hadn't yet noticed that he got up from his desk. making his way towards her.

She took a sip of her water and reached out to her phone to answer Jessica's text messages.

Jessica

Hey where are you?

Aria

Near the water fountain, I'm kinda lost at the moment lol

Jessica

I'll be there in a minute I'm just talking to Lewis and your father at the moment.

"Aren't you little young to be wandering through the halls of a law firm." He said with his suave smooth voice, causing Donna to look up from her computer and smirk at how

Harvey was making a fool of himself, for she knew full well who that was and along with her age, making the statements very true about Donna being right 99 percent of the time.

She looked up from her phone and gave Harvey a devilish smile.

"Well how young is too young? Because your secretary over there doesn't look a day over twenty-four." Donna laughed and thanked Arianna for the gracious compliment, he was somewhat shocked and yet intrigued by her subtle Spanish accent.

"I'd say if your still a part of a sorority or watching MTV religiously - that's my definition of too young." She laughed at his insinuations and continued her argument.

"Well its a good thing that I skipped out on all the hazing, and spend my time living life rather than being glued to the TV watching others doing pointless crap." He smirked at her.

"So Mr. Big Shot - have a go at me how old do you think I really am?" He put a finger to his chin and thought for the moment.

"You don't look a day over nine-teen but I'll take my chances with twenty-one." She giggled.

"Thank you for the compliment but why don't you add about three years to your guess and we will leave it at that." He seemed surprised at the fact that she was twenty-four nd walking around as if she was still in college.

"Well then forgive me for the misinterpretation then Ms..." She smiled again brighter than before sparking Harvey's interest even more than when he first saw her walking around.

"Don't be sorry I take it as a compliment, the name is Arianna but you can call me Luna its nice to meet you..." He smiled as they shook hands.

"Harvey Specter." He said smoothly.

"Ah so your the big shot risk taker that my aunt speaks so fondly of." He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Aunt?" She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the very person that they were talking about.

"There she is!" Jessica exclaimed and embraced her god daughter.

"Hey Aunt Jessica!" Arianna was eager to share the good news to her Aunt and also happy at seeing that Harvey stuck around as well.

"So are the rumours true?" Arianna smiled and nodded happily.

"I signed the contract last week with Victoria's Secret so I am now officially an Angel." Jessica smiled and hugged her yet again, finally noticing that Harvey was still in they're midst.

"Well we will have to celebrate this good news tonight, Harvey I see you've met my god daughter already..."

"Didn't know you had one but she gives on hell of a first impression."

"Well your not so bad yourself." Jessica noticed the flirt filled stares that they gave one another and decided to give them a minute, she knew that if there was ever anyone besides Donna to put Harvey in his place it would be her neice, and somehow she loved the idea.

"Well I'm going to go look for your dad and the three of us will head off for lunch."

"Alright then, I'll meet you guys by the elevators." After Jessica left Arianna turned back to look at the gorgeous man still standing in front of her.

"So when do you fly out?"

"Not until after the long weekend then I'm off to Texas for the my first runway show."

"Sounds exciting..."

"Very- well I better go - lunch awaits, it was nice to meet you Harvey." He held out his hand as if to shake.

"Likewise." And instead he pulled her hand up to his lips, and suavely slipped a card with his number into her hand, Donna's eyes almost popped out of her head along as she exchanged looks with Rachel Zane who was also watching closely at how interested he was.

"Nice moves - Titanic."

"Thanks Rose... give me a call before you're shipped out -I'll make it count." She laughed.

"Please you just want to be able to brag to Lewis that you've gone out with a Victoria's Secret model." He shrugged and gave up his response.

"You got me that's half the reason." She turned and began to walk away slowly.

"Well it would be nice to rub it in the other girls faces that I've gone out with a junior partner that looks like a complete sex god, so you Mr. Specter can expect a call."She gave him another beauteous smile followed by wink before leaving him there without a comeback smug faced and heading back to where her father and Jessica were intently watching the interaction between the two.

Donna admired the girls bold comment and hoped that she would stick around longer than the annoying old schoolmate of Harvey's that she wasn't so fond of.

As she left he turned back to walk into his office looking to bury himself in his work, only was interrupted by a nosy executive assistant who had many questions.

"Okay I have so many questions right now but to start off with- what was that?" She asked with such interest, he merely shrugged and gave a small chuckle at her eagerness to get all the details.

"I was in a flirtatious mood, that's all." Donna laughed.

"Yeah flirtatious and bold - do you know who that is?" He looked up at Donna with a confused look on his face.

"Jessica's god daughter?"

"Yes - and Antonio Castillo's daughter." Harvey's eyes widened a little, only he made it seem like he wasn't as intimidated as he led on.

"And?" He shrugged off the one nerve that was secretly struck.

"She's hot and interesting so I gave her my number." He kept going with the whole cool, calm and collected routine.

"Yeah interesting enough to leave you speechless and gawking at her ass with no comeback." He rose his eyebrows at her and gave a slight scoff.

"Please leave me to my work and if she calls me then you can grill me about how I gave a client's daughter my number- okay mom?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh believe me your going to get a call, girl like that holding her own against you can only mean one thing..." She gave a dramatic pause that left him wondering.

"Can only mean what?"

"I'll let you figure it out... or at least keep you waiting until after the first date... you know what they say good things come to boys who wait." He laughed.

"Who says there's even going to be a first date...? And what's this about waiting and good boys"" He hesitantly asked.

"Judging by the way you and her were exchanging all the pheromones and sensual stares I'd say there are going to be at least three before she leaves, and I wouldn't be surprised to see that she makes you wait until the last one to do the deed." He shook his head and smiled while he typed on the computer.

"That long?" She nodded.

"Care to make a wager?" He smiled.

"Your on -winner gets either balcony tickets to the ballet or floor seats to the next game."

"If your right about this one I'll even throw in a foam finger." He laughed and shook the hand of his very worthy adversary.

"So what happens after she leaves?" Donna readied herself at another amusing poke at Harvey's self-esteem.

"Depends on your performance..." He looked at her in shock as she backed away arms crossed and with the most smug smile on her face.

"Good luck then...stud" She winked as she opened and closed the door and left him to his thoughts racing through his mind, especially with all the Donna interpretations things just got a little more complicated but interesting none the less.

Harvey smirked to himself and thought about how long the conquest would take with this one but little did he know that Donna's thought about him having met his match.

Tune in next chapter to find out how they're first date goes and all the other juicy details, and remember please read and review! I love hearing what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RE READ CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 BEFORE READING THE NEW CHAPTER I REVISED AND MADE SOME CHANGES TO THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHANGES AND THE NEW CHAPTER I WILL HAVE A NEW ONE UP PROBABLY BY SATURDY NOON!

HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW I LOVE THE SUPPORT THANKS BABYGUR1944! OBSESSIVE LAMB! GUESTS! MSGEMGEM! AND IDAROSE89! FOR THE COMMENTS IT MEANS A LOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Okay here is the next chapter for this one so sorry for the long wait please please review let me know what you think!

Spanish translation.

Es muy guapo tu novio, te lo vas a llevar a tu casa?"

In other words Your date is hot, are you taking him home tonight?

Creo que si, te digo los detalles mañana."

I think so - Ill give you the details tomorrow.

Author Note Yeah yeah I know that the restaurant I chose isn't something in the NYC but then again that's why its a fanfiction, I didn't want to keep on researching more and more of nycs massive night life on the internet lolol!

Anywhoo hope you like this one!

It was a dark and stormy night at the office and there was only one person so hard working and devoted hanging around still working on a case yes the infamous Harvey Specter for some reason had decided to throw himself into his work for once and stay late on this horrible Thursday night.

He wasn't in a good or bad mood it was just an off day for him.

But by some ray of hope his off day would turn into a lucky strike for the night as he reached down to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Well hello Titanic, how are you doing this lovely evening?" Arianna said smoothly enough to spark him out of his glum mood.

"I'm doing well considering the horrible weather going on outside, how about your self my sweet rose." She laughed a little louder making him smile.

"Feeling spontaneous tonight." He smirked to himself.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really... now why don't you take a break from all your hard work and meet me down in the lobby." He looked down at his watch, realizing that it was already nine and he hadn't had anything for dinner yet.

"Now?"

"Well considering I just walked into the lobby yes that would be preferred, I thought you might like to go out for dinner and drinks." He shut down in computer and began to clear his desk.

"Sounds good I'll be down in a few minutes." He stopped by the bathroom to make sure that his hair was in order then put another spritz of Acqua Di Gio on and popping a mint in his mouth before going down the elevator.

When the doors finally opened and the bell rang, he made eye contact with a beautiful woman standing in the lobby dressed in a black Chanel sweet heart two inch strapped dress that fit her curves like a second skin, black BCBGeneration chunky high heels, beautifully accented with black and gold jewelry, hair curled and make up looking smokingly flawless.

As soon as the elevator rang she looked up from her phone light brown eyes glowing in the low light that the lobby lights gave off and smiling like a goddess.

He walked over to her and brought her soft hand up to his warm lips and kissed it lightly making the butterflies in her stomach flutter on the inside, but she was too much of a professional to let her girlish emotions show in front of him.

"Wonderful to see you again Luna." She smiled up at his tall form making eye contact with his honey brown eyes.

"Likewise- now shall we be off you must be starving."

"Yeah actually, let me just give my driver a call."

"Why don't you give him the night off, my car is out front." She took him by the hand and led him to the door where she had left her huge ass umbrella and flipped it open and she pushed the door.

They walked out into the madness and scurried to her custom jet black BMW M6 she quickly got in and tossed the umbrella into the back seat and tried her best not to wack Harvey in the face with it, luckily she didn't.

One turn of her key reved the engine and they were speeding down the streets of New York.

"Funny I didn't peg you for being a stick shift kind of girl." She turned to chuckle at his comment.

"Please taking the stick shift off any performance car is like taking a mans balls off and calling him potent." He laughed a little harder at her adult sense of humor.

"I like your style."

"Me too." She looked over at him with a seductive smirk on her face.

"So boss were are we off to?" He asked as he got a little more comfortable with being having a woman driving him around.

"Have you ever been to Meson Sabika?" He looked as if he hadn't.

"Unfortunately no - is it far from here?" She shook her head.

"Its across town I'll get us there in a flash you'll like it."

"Hey as long as the place has good food, great alcohol and the game on the big screen I'm up for it."

"I swear if you say that your anything but a Knicks fan I will throw you out of of the car this instance." He looked over at her with a big grin on his face.

"Alright don't throw me out of the car yet - but I'm secretly a Bulls fan." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Please your Bulls haven't been the same since Jordan left the team but I don't blame you Chicago is one hell of a city, but I stay true to my New York."

"Smart way to live." She sped up to make the yellow light just before it turned red.

Harvey had to admit she knew how to handle a performance car and that intrigued him, that along with that sense of humor that she let rear its head every once in a while, and he couldn't deny her obvious beauty along with the strong sexual tension that filled the air whenever he was around her.

He wasn't the only one who felt it either, Luna was just as drawn to him what with his witty ways, and boarder line asshole personality, and not to mention that infamous reputation he held at the firm. All the rumors that she had heard from Donna, Rachel and her Aunt Jessica had finally sparked an interest in interest in this gorgeous man that made her think about more than just your typical appointment with your lawyer if you know what I mean.

She was intended on finding out just what type of man Harvey Specter was.

Little did they know that in this experiment to figure one another out the were about to find out that they had finally met they're match.

Finally she got to the restaurant entrance and the valet man came to take her car, she walked over to Harvey who took her arm and escorted her into her favorite restaurant then he leaned down to her ear close enough for her to feel his hot breath and said.

"By the way I was only kidding about the whole Bulls thing, its Knicks all the way for me." She gazed up at him and laughed as they walked through the entrance, the decor was definitely fancier than most restaurants, it was equipped with a huge bar lined with about five plasma screens one for each game of the night.

"Nice save." They walked over to the owner slash host who recognized her on the spot.

"Hello Miss Castillo how are you doing this evening?" He took her hand in his just as Harvey did before and kissed it.

A twinge of jealousy ran through Harvey's mind for a moment.

"I am doing well Nico thank you, is my usual table available?" He looked down at his chart and nodded.

"Yes it is actually- we were wondering when you would be coming back, its been a while."

"Busy busy you know me." He grabbed two menus and guided the two over to a more secluded area, but to Harvey's surprise it had a plasma screen with in comfortable view of the big game.

"I heard from Gina that you've signed with Victoria's secret." She looked over to him and nodded happily.

"I'm off to Texas after the long weekend for the first photo shoot." He seated them at her table.

"Congrats hun, alcohol is on me tonight so order anything you two." He left the pair with both menus and headed off to seat another group that was already waiting.

"Sorry about that, Nico talks forever."She looked over at him.

"No problem, he seems like a really nice guy." She agreed.

"Yeah his boyfriend thinks so too." He laughed.

For the first part of the date they spent it talking about how excited she was to have gotten her dream job, and him being on top his game at the firm, all while contemplating what to order finally as they made they're choices and had they're food brought out to them the real game began.

They overheard another couple playing the game twenty questions and Harvey liked the idea so much he stole it off them.

"So are you ready for an interview?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no Mr. your not getting in my pants that easily, if you ask a question you have to answer it as well otherwise no deal." He took a sip of his wine.

"Your on but the same goes for you."

"Alright then ask the first question already."

For a minute she felt like she was in high school again playing those silly little games teenagers used to get to know one another.

"Favorite color?" She giggled.

"Really?" He shrugged and laughed along.

"Hey it was the first thing that came to mind."

"Your on a date with a supermodel and that is the question you ask, wow I cannot wait for the next one."

"Just answer the question already then we can move on." She widened her eyes.

"Ohhh pushy are we? I like it. My favorite color is red."

"Blue."

"I think I have an application on my phone for something like this." Harvey tired not to look so surprised.

"I'm not surprised, they have an application for everything these days." She nodded as she pressed the question then looked up at him with an mischievous smile.

"Most embarrassing moment."

"I don't get embarrassed..." She gave him the signature eye brow lift, she usually gave when someone was lying.

"Oh come on now that is pure bull, if I have to give my answer then so do you." He looked at her and chuckled.

"My first day being in the mail room at Pearson- Hardman, I may or may not have yelled YEAH when the Knicks won the game... in front of all the associates and Jessica." She tried to hold it in but let out her laughter as Harvey glared at her playfully.

"Not as embarrassing as I thought it would be."

"Other than that story I dont blush easily, not your turn Castillo spill." He said with a serious sarcastic tone.

"It was more like a chain of events that happened, during my high school graduation I tripped as I walked down the aisle, then to top it all off during the beach party my swimsuit top came undone and I flashed everyone in sight." He choked on his water when she said the last bit.

"Yes yes very funny I know."

"Damn I'm jealous of the audience, I'd have paid money to see someone trip at graduation." She laughed at his subtle decency.

"Well make it worth my while and maybe you will see my glory day on video."

"Does that mean I get to see the x rated part too?" She picked up her wine glass and brought it to her lips and smiled.

"Who knows, maybe you will get lucky tonight." Then threw in another wink and handed him her phone.

"Just press the red button on the screen."

"Alright then...ah here's a good one dream car." She didnt even take a second to think.

"Maserati, you?"

"Tesla roadster." She pressed the red button and asked the next question as the waiter brought them theyre food.

"Have you ever been in love?" He stopped for a moment to look her dead in the eye.

"No, and I dont plan to either, you?" He said with a more serious tone to make sure that she wouldnt get any ideas.

"Love complicates things, and I dont complicate my life so - no." Her mother would have been angry with her, to think in such a cold hearted way.

He fumbled with her phone for a moment surprised by her answer, he couldnt believe that a girl like her didnt believe in love, then again maybe she thought the same of him, he was still intrigued and wanted to know why.

"Is it just me or are these questions getting just a little raunchy..." He showed her the screen.

Do you have sex on the first date?

Her mouth dropped.

"You changed the setting didnt you?"

"I plead the fifth, but if you want to forfeit now I understand." She smirked at him.

"Depends on my mood, but usually on the third date."He laughed.

"Same on the mood thing but usually on the first."

"Hmmm you must be the best closer in town then."

"I love the long nickname I might just have to steal that one off you."

The more questions they asked the more they realised that they had much in common, like they're personal rule of married people being off limits, with either of them going into any details on why, thought they both had they're secret reasons. Also along with the love of drinks as well they kept them coming well after they finished dinner and came to the last two questions which seemed to be the most risque, luckily they had all those drinks in they're system to have loosened them up a bit.

"Alright my last question what kind of men are you turned on by?" She knew full well what that meant.

"Hmmm- I like big men muscular and manly - someone who can take charge and dominate and have his way with me when I'm in the mood, and even let me jump him every once in a while." He couldnt deny he loved her answer, for a moment he imagined himself pinning her up against the wall at his condo and having his way with her.

"Hot answer." She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"I know, now your turn Specter give me the details."

"I like my women to have some curve to them something I could squeeze and caress, oh and it also helps if she has long hair, I like to have something to tug on." He handed her the phone back.

She held herself in as much as she could but the way he came to describing her, she couldnt help but let her mind wander into deeper waters, with a certain man waiting for her on the other side.

"Last question, where is a place were you have always wanted to do the deed?" He thought about what his answer would be.

"In the back seat of a car at a drive in." She smiled and thought about how much fun it would be.

"Old fashions but still very sexy." Just as she was about to give her answer Nico came back to the table to see how theyre meal was, and to drop the bill off.

Harvey kindly paid for everything not including the drinks.

"Are you two going to be alright to drive home?"Arianna chuckled.

"Yeah I think we both had a bit too much to drink..."

"Leave your car in the lot tonight I'll call a cab."

"Thanks Nico, I'll take you up on the free parking but I dont live from here -we can walk." Nico raised an eyebrow as Harvey tucked away his credit card.

"Es muy guapo tu novio, te lo vas a llevar a tu casa?" She shrugged.

"Creo que si, te digo los detalles mañana."

"You better, have a good night you two thanks for stopping in." Harvey shook Nico's hand and thanked him for the free drinks.

They walked out into the cloudy New York night hand in hand heaing towards Luna's apartment.

"What was all that about?" He asked as she stopped to put her phone back into her clutch purse.

"He thinks your hot." Harvey pulled her a little closer to him.

"Do you?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Si."

"So are you ever going to answer the last question?" She giggled and shrugged.

"I dont know depends on how bad you want to know the answer." They walked around the corner and neared the lobby of where her apartment was.

"Oh playing hard to get are we?" He stopped in his tracks pulling her in close and leaning down for a kiss, when a rumble of thunder rolled through the skies and drops of water began to rain down on them.

She looked up at the sky for a moment and smiled then looked back at him and leaned into his lips, its was like an electrifying feeling that ran through the both of them with that one kiss, they wanted more.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms snaked around and pulled her whole body closer to his.

His mouth invited hers in for one hell of a kiss that was topped off with warm summer rain.

They parted and headed for the tent of the lobby for some much needed shelter from the rain.

"An office." He looked at her a bit confused.

"What?" She ran her hands through her long hair.

"An office- and on top of your desk, and maybe even on that black leather couch too." He looked at her with want in his eyes, he leaned in for another tantalizing kiss that seemed to not be enough for either of them.

Harveysub's conscious somehow asked him a question he hadnt ever asked anyone.

"Where the hell has she been all our life?"

At the moment he gave into all his lustful emotions.

"Would you like to come up?" She smiled and bit her lip, something that seemed to drive him even more wild.

"Yes." She led him to the elevator where when the doors closed, they seemed to keep composure as well as could be, he simply let her rest her head on his shoulder as they waited patiently to reach her floor.

Once they reached the top floor she unlocked her door and thats where it all began.

Hee heee I know I ended on kind of cliff hanger but I will have the next chapter up asap! hope you likeddd!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright then here is the next chapter!

Caution this next one contains sexual and explicit content!

Hope you like this chapter!

Please r and r!

As soon as they got to her floor they walked over to they're noticed that her neighbor across the way was playing incredibly loud music, luckily it was to her liking so she decided not to yell at him for blasting Kaskade at one in the morning.

She quickly unlocked the door and pulled Harvey in, at that moment a new song began to play.

Harvey couldn't contain himself any longer, he felt himself hard as hard as a rock and wanting to dive into her already.

As soon as she locked the door he pulled her into a strong and lust filled embrace once again capturing her lips.

_You and I could paint the sky together._

_As the world goes by, we'll go on forever._

She pushed off his jacket and let it fall to the floor, letting her clutch fall to the floor; her hand undid all the buttons on his shirt pushing it off his body, she was in awe at how amazing he looked seeing as he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

His warm hand slid to her back ripping the zipper down as fast as he could and letting the dress fall to the floor to reveal that she was wearing a black lacey bra and panty set.

She had led him by the hand into her room.

_Look into my eyes._

_Look into my eyes._

_Look into my eyes._

On her bed se sat up right on her knees, giving him a come hither smile.

He kicked off his shoes and socks and walked over to her, pulled him in by his tie and pressed her lips against his for a quick moment before sliding his tie off and moving to help him undo his belt.

She was surprised to see him in a sexy pair of Calvin Klein brief shorts.

_Eyes are the windows to the soul._

_Look into my eyes._

_Eyes oh you will know._

_There is no surprise._

_Eyes._

_Because love is plain to see._

_Look into my eyes._

_Eyes._

She pulled back for a moment to reach behind her back and unhook her bra, all the while keeping her eyes locked to his with a seductive smirk on her face, letting the lacey piece of clothing fall to the floor.

He loved the confidence she had, the way she wasn't afraid to show off her beautiful curvaceous body to him, they're lips met once again as he crawled on the bed propping himself on top of her nearly naked body.

_Look into my eyes._

_Look into my eyes._

_Look into my eyes._

_Look into my eyes._

_Look into my eyes._

Her leg wrapped around his body forcing him to turn over and let her be on top.

She started at his lips and worked her way slowly down his body, kissing and lightly sucking on the nape of his neck, then his chest; the tan and toned broad chest that she had fawned over since she rid him of his shirt.

_Look into my eyes._

Hot wet kisses were trailed down were she was headed, while at the same time lightly grazing her nails the same places that she kissed.

Once she got down to his hips is where he really began moaning, slowly she slid off his under wear, as she did she was happy to see that his obvious cocky personality was complimenting rather than compensating for something hard and big.

She gave one last smile up at him before finally sliding her mouth over him, making him breath out the word yes.

Inch by inch she slowly took more of him into her mouth sliding her tongue around as well to add more pleasure, when finally she took all of him into her mouth.

He gave another groan of pleasure, pleading her to do more.

She happily obliged, moving her head up and down, moaning while she did all this and sending vibrations that drove Harvey to tighten his grip on her hair.

_Truth is true._

_And time can never leap it._

_This I know._

_We will always keep it._

_Eyes are the windows to the soul._

_Look into my eyes._

_Eyes oh you will know._

_There is no surprise._

_Eyes._

_Because love is plain to see._

_Look into my eyes._

_Eyes._

She quickened her pace to the point where he felt himself about to explode when he had finally had enough of waiting.

He grasped her waist and pulled her up face him, on her way up she let out was the sexiest chuckle that he had ever heard out of any woman.

He couldn't help but smile at her.

_Look into my eyes._

As he kissed her laughter away he swiftly turned her over and pinned her on her back to the bed, kissing her face and neck not being able to get enough of her.

_Look into my eyes._

She slipped off her lacey underwear as he propped himself up and mounted her finally getting what he wanted all along.

He slowly entered her, inch by inch feeling just how tight she was.

And for some reason feeling a bit too tight.

He stopped.

"Are you...?" She laughed harder than she did before.

"No- I'm not so get on with it you tease."

Look into my eyes.

"Fuck your tight." He kissed her again and again, sliding out then pushing back in finally filling her whole.

"Oooh." This move making her give a sharp moan through the kiss.

He gave both her breasts a good squeeze along with his slow thrusts.

The louder her moans grew louder, he quickened the pace of his thrusts making them deeper and harder.

As she was nearing her breaking point to climax, she wrapped one leg around his waist and pushed him onto his back.

She placed her hands on his chest so she had something to push against as they're movements got more intense, she was working herself up so much and could feel the waves of orgasm begin to run through.

That's when Harvey lifted himself off the bed and grasping her body tightly close to his he thrusted with all his might up into her, his body spasmed as they came together, she arched her body and threw her head back and gave one loud moan.

Once she came back to reality she placed her hands on his shoulders, as they're breathing calmed a bit she pressed her lips to his and they collapsed down on the bed.

She got up and reached for her robe.

"Be right back." She walked into her big kitchen to grab two chilled water bottles from the fridge and went back to her bedroom.

"Want one?" She asked the half sleeping man on her bed.

"Sure." She handed him the bottle and watched as he chugged the whole thing as if just running a marathon.

"Thanks." There was a silence, not really awkward but nice as she realized that her iPhone was ringing.

"Be right back." She went to her closet to take the phone call from her good friend Rachael who also happened to be the paralegal at Pearson-Hardman.

(Author note- this conversation is in Spanish but I'm writing it down in English)

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Hey Luna- how did the date go?" She looked at Harvey who was laying on the bed looking at her.

"Um actually he is still here- I took him back to my place."

"Really, well damn it must have been one hell of a date." Aria chuckled.

"Yeah- it was great."

Harvey grinned at her and felt the need to give her a compliment.

"You know you sound really sexy when you talk in Spanish." She smiled and winked at him not noticing that Harvey spoke loud enough for Rachael to hear.

"Is that Harvey?" Aria hesitated to say anything.

"Maybe..."

"Okay- you have to dish out all the details tomorrow at lunch."

"I will don't worry but keep this on the down low- I have to get going there is a naked man in my bed and he is beckoning."

"Alright have fun- bye."

"Bye." Aria walked out of the closet letting her robe fall to the floor.

"And who was that calling you at two in the morning?" She shrugged.

"Ah wouldn't you like to know."

"No- it was more of a rhetorical question." She scoffed playfully.

"Smart ass- you know you might want to keep your voice down the next time I am on the phone."

"Oh I'm sorry did your girlfriend get jealous?" She laughed.

"Something like that - Rachael has ears like a hawk you know." Harvey spit out his water.

"Rachael as in the paralegal that works with me?" She nodded and brushed the water off her body and laid down.

"Yes- is there a problem?"

"I'd rather not have my sex-life rumored through the office." She rolled her eyes.

"She asked me how the date went- and don't worry I never mentioned your name, to her or to Donna."

"Your friends with Donna too?" She nodded.

"Yes we hit it off well at dinner the other night Rachael invited me along- she's really funny."

"Yeah I know." He said with the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Look if your going to be a grouch about my being her friend..."

"I don't care okay." He said with a much harsher tone than he made it out to be.

"Alright then." She rolled onto her side and turned off the nightstand lamp, and took another chug of her water before laying back down.

"So did you want thereto be a next time?" She turned to look at him propped up on his side and elbow waiting for a response.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead- but as long as every next time ends with amazing sex I'm pretty sure I would be up for that." He smiled.

"Well your leaving on Tuesday- so lets make it count." She laughed as he propped himself on top of her.

"Since you put it that way- how can I say no?" He smiled and leaned down for another breathtaking kiss as they fell into another love session, then after falling asleep in each others arms.

The first to wake up was Harvey surprised to see that he was holding Arianna's waist as she was still asleep on her side, he softly slid out of the embrace to go to the bathroom and returned to bed, holding her once again until he fell asleep.

Then at six in the morning she woke up to find two strong arms holding her, she turned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips dozing off once again.

It was eight in the morning when Harvey woke up to the smell of coffee, he put his underwear back on and wandered to where he remember the kitchen being and saw Arianna dressed in nothing but her blue silk robe, making something that smelled good.

"Morning- Titanic."

"Hey- sorry it was a long night." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"No problem- I'm sort of a morning person, coffee?" He took the cup she handed him.

"Thanks- so what exactly happened last night?" He joked.

Her mouth dropped open, then she smiled, dipping her fingers into her water and flicking some at him.

"Very funny-." She flipped over a crepe and filled it with fresh cut fruit and poured a little syrup over her batch.

"Would you like some?" He nodded.

She brought both plates across the island counter and sat next to him.

"So your a model, you can cook, drive a stick shift and even drive a man wild in one night- what else do you do?" She smiled.

"Hmmm I play the piano." She said with an innocent voice.

"Nice, your a good cook by the way."He took a bite out of the crepes and was happy with the results.

"Gracias, so Harvey- you love fast cars and fast women, you have impeccable taste in fashion and many other things in life, what else don't I know about you?"

"I'm batman." She laughed at him and started to humm the batman tune as she cleared the plates.

"Shit its already nine-."

"Why don't you hop in the shower and I will see if I have any ties I stole from my father."

"Wouldn't you like to join me?" She smiled at him, and showed him all the products that would be good for him to use when bathing and then when styling his hair.

"Next time." She went into her closet and was in luck she still had her father's red Armani tie, she walked over to her messy bed and laid it out for him along with all of his other clothes.

While he was in the shower she snuck into her music room , which was the corner room with glass walls giving off an amazing view of the city, and decided to escape life for a few moments to play, unknowingly she lost track of time and someone who was already dressed and ready came looking for her.

Harvey walked across the condo and found her in a surprising state, sitting on the piano bench in only a pair of panties playing, he slowly pushed the door open as she started a new song.

One that he hadn't heard before, probably because it was Bella's lullaby from Twilight, but none the less it was still a beautiful song, and he was amazed to hear that she played so beautifully, not to mention she looked drop dead gorgeous sitting with nothing but panties on and her silk rode laid on the bench, she had the most sexy and toned back he had ever seen.

Her black painted finger nails stroked the keys while she played, Harvey was enticingly fascinated by her, never had he met a woman that kept him guessing and wanting more of her.

He stood there the entire three and a half minutes listening to her, watching the sexy movements she made as she stroked the keys.

Finally when the song reached the end she turned to look at him and with those full pouting red lips still as red as they were last night, she smiled at him.

He applauded her.

"No encores please." She got up and walked over to him.

"Well don't you look sharp." He grinned.

"I could say the same to you." He put his hands on her hips.

"Could I interest you in a third round?" She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed his mouth.

"As tempting as that is - I unfortunately have to go to work." He took her hand and kissed her palm and then her wrist.

"But who knows maybe I'll work late and you could come by the office and help me christen it." She smirked.

"I love the sound of that- maybe I will take you up on that offer." She walked him to the door where they spent another five minutes getting lost in each other's mouths.

"For my weekend's sake I hope so..." She giggled.

"Well you know were I live and you have my cell phone number." He smiled down at the beautiful woman he was holding in his arms.

"I'll call if something comes up- otherwise I'll see you tonight..." The leaned in for one last goodbye kiss and he finally left.

She spent the rest of her morning packing some of the things she was going to take along with her to Texas, and picking out potential outfits for the night that awaited her.

Mean while the clock was nearing ten in the morning and Harvey had finally strolled into the offices at Pearson-Hardman, when he got to the elevator he was greeted by Jessica who was running a little late herself.

"Morning Jessica." He walked into the elevator where she gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning Harvey- long night?" He shrugged.

"Something like that- how about you?" She smiled.

"Fine." A little detail she kindly let out was that she was on Arianna's street going to surprise her with breakfast when she saw a familiar face walking out of her building, with the same clothes on as he had the day before, only difference being in the color of ties. She chose to keep the secret to herself and not rattle the situation too soon, in fact it didn't bother her at all that he finally found someone who could really put him in his place, and besides she was pretty interested in seeing on how things would go.

They finally reached the top where Jessica walked quietly to her office not trying to laugh at the way Donna was looking at Harvey with such a suspicious stare.

"Morning Donna." He walked into his office and shut the door behind him, trying to avoid a clear confrontation.

"Morning Harvey - is that a new scent I smell?" She shit the door and crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

"I don't think so do I smell that good?" He joked.

"Well I didn't peg you for a Guess for women type of guy but I do know a certain woman who practically bathes in the scent."

"And your point is?" She smiled.

"So does this mean that I owe you floor seats?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Yep, I was thinking for tonight's game."

"Damn I was sure that she was going to let you wait at least until the second date."

"Well I guess she just couldn't contain herself after she got to know me." Donna laughed.

"So when is the next date?" He sat back and thought for a moment.

"Tonight." She gasped.

"In all the years I've known you- you've never made a second date, she must be something...Extra ticket instead of the foam finger?" He chuckled and sid yes

"There's a first for everything, I can see why you and Rachael like her."

"Your secret is safe with us." He rolled his eyes.

"Rachael knows?"

"About what?" She chose to play dumb and try to play off the next confrontation."

"Thanks Donna, oh by the way- did I miss any calls?" She nodded wished that she didn't have to tell him.

"Yeah- Scotty's in town and she wants to see you..." He sighed and made his final choice.

"Tell her I'm busy all weekend." Donna gave a mental YES! She never really liked Scotty, there was always something so... so off about her.

And besides she really liked this new girl, she noticed that she brought out a new side of Harvery.

Okey Dokey hope you all liked this next one please r and r!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay hope you liked my last chapter hers another one!

Please R and R!

Date Number Two

Arianna spent the entire morning relaxing as well as getting ready for her lunch with Donna and Rachael, she reached the small bistro a bit earlier than she had anticipated to she waited patiently in her car until her friends met up with her.

"Alright Harvey I'm going out to lunch hold down the fort for an hour." Harvey looked up.

"I didn't know you were going out to lunch."

"Yeah- Rachael and Luna invited me." He raised an eyebrow, but chose not to say anything else.

"Oh."She sparked a suspicious look at him.

"You want me to get dirt don't you?" He looked up from his computer.

"I don't think I really need you to tell me how my date went." She turned to walk away.

"Alright then I'll just keep the details to myself." She hoped that he would change his mind, but Harvey Specter knew how to hold his own in an ambush.

Finally Rachael and Donna got to the restaurant and the three girls got a table together and sat down to order.

"So what's been going on girls - anything new?" Arianna casually asked

"Um- we could ask you the same question missy..." Donna replied with a sassy voice.

"Why whatever do you mean?" She took a sip of her spring water and looked at the two.

"You had a date with Harvey last night?"

"How does everyone seem to know this, I mean Rachael I know how you know but Donna you?" Donna laughed.

"I'm just that good, but how did Rachael find out?" She gloated.

"I'm telling this one." Rachael started as she got a glare from Arianna.

"Well I knew that she was on a date but not with whom, and I gave her a call to see how it went, and while we were on the phone I heard a man's voice complimenting on how sexy she sounded when she spoke Spanish, and that was most definitely Harvey's voice." Donna's eyes widened.

"Damn- you two move fast I was sure that you would have waited until the second or third date." Arianna shrugged and chuckled.

"What can I say? In the heat of the moment I was completely taken over." They all laughed.

"So was it a good date?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah I mean we talked had dinner talked more over drinks, what else can I say he is very? Charming and sexy." The two girls noticed that Arianna spaced out while she was speaking.

"Hello- earth to Luna... wait does this mean you actually like him?" Rachael asked.

"Okay fine yes I like him." She admitted, Donna saw the truth in what Arianna said but also saw that she might even be falling for the big man himself, and what was even better, the person in the office behind her desk just might return the feelings as well.

They spent the rest of the hour talking about the usual girl kind of things like shoes, and how Arianna would invite them to the first runway show that would be going on in New York she would be featured in.

After lunch the girls parted ways, Arianna headed back home while Donna and Rachael headed back to the office where Harvey was still swamped at his desk, he looked up to see Donna return to her desk and turned his head back down to focus on his work.

She sat down on her desk and pulled the two tickets from her purse and went into his office.

"I have something for you." He looked up.

"And that would be?" She handed him the two-floor seat tickets, and he set him down next to his keyboard.

"Nice - and they're for tonight right?" She smiled and nodded, noticing that he wanted to ask another question.

"Yep-." She turned to walk out, but before Harvey even opened his mouth to speak.

"She thinks your charming and sexy, that's all I'm dishing out." Donna turned to see him staring at his computer with a big grin on his face.

He spent the rest of the afternoon in his office, until a familiar face came to pay him a visit.

"Hey Harvey." He looked up to see Dana Scott inviting herself into his office and sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Scotty, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her.

"Well I was in the city and I thought I would surprise you." She smiled at him.

"Oh." He couldn't think of anything else to say to her, looking down at his watch it was already five and the game started at seven.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" She asked looking down at the tickets sitting on his desk.

"Yeah actually a client invited me for tonight and I thought I would take them up on their offer and pick up the tickets myself." Her smile dropped.

"Oh- well I'm here all weekend, if you aren't too busy." He sighed.

"I am, but maybe another time- it's just not good timing." She nodded, not too happy to be rejected by her occasional lover.

"Alright- I guess I'll head out early this time but - call me if you change your mind." He gave her a nod and they said they're good byes.

Dana walked out without a goodbye kiss or even a hug, when she got to the elevator she ran into Donna, who looked relieved to see Scotty on her way out.

"Bye Scotty, have a good night." She smiled at her.

"He isn't taking a client out tonight is he?" Donna looked up at her and was happy to inform.

"It really is a client that he's taking out." She didn't wait for an answer, she simply walked off in the direction of her desk happy to see that Dana was leaving.

"Hey well I'm out for the night." She smiled at Harvey.

"Have fun." She said with an angle as he left.

He simply threw a wave at her and shook his head thinking about where he was going, after Ray picked him up he quick stopped at home to change into an expensive pair of relaxed fit dark was jeans and a grey v neck, then slipped on his favorite black Rick Owens Perfecto lambskin jacket.

After sending a quick message to Arianna he finally left.

Harvey

I'm on my way.

Luna

Thanks for the short notice Specter,

Harvey

Sorry I kinda got distracted.

Luna

Thats okay - the thought of me does that to men often ;)

Harvey

Lol

Luna

Just come on up the door will be unlocked.

Once he got to her building yet again he got out of the car and headed on up to Luna's penthouse, and as he entered to loud playing Spanish music and the smell of women's perfume.

"Honey I'm home." He joked calling over the loud music.

"I'm in my bedroom." She yelled back as she was getting dressed, she slid a dark pair of Dolce and Gabanna skinny jeans onto her long tone legs, he walked in as she slipped a white camisole over her zebra laced push up bra.

"Hey." She looked up and smiled at him, he did the same to her but with a bit more want in his eyes because of the fact that she walked up to him with such confidance, swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

"Hey yourself." He put his hands on her hips as she put her arms on his broad shoulders, still doing her little dance, knowing full well what she was doing.

"You really know how to make a guy feel at home." She giggled.

"I may be young but it doesn't mean that I don't know what I am doing, or that I'm not good at it." He chuckled at her subtleness, and then the music began to turn slow as Adam Levine sang that She Will Be Loved.

"Why don't you give me a little taste right now- I don't quite remember just how good you are." She pushed him back, making him sit down on the chair behind him, straddling him and sinking her mouth over his kissing all his wits away.

Her warm hands wandered up through his shirt, grazing her nails all over his torso while her mouth was still busy with his mouth, she began to grind her hips against his giving him a little taste of what it was like to be given a lap dance by her.

Then she stopped cold to stare at the man with lust in his eyes, panting and already rising to the occasion.

"We will continue this later." She hopped off his lap and went to finish getting dressed.

"So where are we going exactly - you never told me?" He took a deep breath and gathered up composure, getting up from the chair.

"It's a surprise." She zipped up her black suede boots, slid on her Chanel v neck and favorite leather jacket.

"Alright then, let's go." She said as she walked out of the closet picking up her bright blue Coach bag.

Once they got into the car, Ray was already ahead of Harvey knowing where tonight's date would take place.

"Hey Ray- this is Arianna- Arianna, Ray." She smiled at the man in the driver's seat.

"Nice to meet you Ray." Ray smiled back at her.

"Likewise." When they finally reached the arena, she was completely thrilled to see that it was a Knicks game that he was taking her to.

"Surprise." She looked at him and smiled.

"You could have told me Amar'e is going to kick my ass if I don't have a Knicks jersey on." Harvey looked at her with a surprised gesture.

"Amar'e?" She chuckled.

"Stoudemire- he's a good friend of mine, we will see if I can stay out of sight during this game." The car stopped in front of the crowded building, she began to get out of the car but stopped.

"It was nice to meet you Ray!" She got out and waited for Harvey to join her.

Just as Harvey was about to exit the car as well, Ray made a comment.

"Don't let this one get away Harvey- she seems like she is the real deal." Harvey heard the sincerity in Ray's voice.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ray- you can take the night off." Ray thanked him and drove off into the New York night.

"Ready to go inside?" She nodded at him happy to be where she was.

They walked into the crowded building and gave they're tickets up- then moved to they're reserved floor seats.

"Nice- you scored floor seats." She commented happily.

"Nothing but the best." She smiled and sat down next to her date for the evening.

The game raged on Knicks versus the Mavericks scores tied nearing half time when finally the Knicks shot two more baskets and taking the lead, and then it was the Knicks city cheerleaders to take the spotlight.

"I bet you were a cheerleader in high school." She chuckled and leaned over to tell him.

"Could you imagine me chanting in the ridiculous accent - no I was always more of a poms type girl less chanting and more dancing." Harvey looked at her and smiled.

"Oh really?" He tried to not seem so interested.

"Yep." She answered.

Before either of them could say another word, a very tall man who looked to be six five, came over to say hi to an old friend.

"Arianna!" She smiled and got up to give him a hug.

"Amar'e, how are you?"

"Doin' just fine, trying to another game tonight." She chuckled.

"How is Alexis doing?" Harvey just sat there while the two old friends caught up.

"Doing well - due date is coming up fast." She smiled.

"Well give me a call when your son is born- I'd love to meet him."

"How'd you know it was a boy?" She smiled.

"Let's just call it my intuition but also with the fact that she has managed to keep that gorgeous figure." He laughed at her theory.

"You wanna bet on it?" She smirked at the tall man standing before her.

"Floor seats to an upcoming game will be perfect when I win but if for some miracle I am wrong - how about next year's Rolex-?" Harvey was in awe at how well this woman handled herself.

"You're on! And who is this sitting with you?" She looked over at Harvey with an apologetic look.

"Oh - I'm so sorry- Amar'e this is Harvey he is a good friend of mine." Harvey got up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you-." Harvey smiled.

"Likewise." A siren went off and it was time to start the game yet again.

"Well I'll catch up with you later - Aria and you..." He pointed a finger at Harvey.

"Be good to her." Harvey laughed and put his arm around Arianna's waist; she beamed up at him then waved her friend good luck.

"I intend to." They sat back down as the game continued, not really talking but also not ignoring one another's presence, he still had his arm around her, and she never pulled her head away from his shoulder watching the game together looking like a real couple.

But both of them failed to realize that a certain song began to play, one that only plays when the camera roams around the stadium looking for couples to humiliate on national TV.

They both looked on the big screens and smiled intently at all the other couples, and even laughed a few times at all the funny reactions but when the camera was angled a little too close for comfort, they were surprisingly backed into the corner and left with no choice.

They both chuckled and leaned in for the kiss, one second went by, then another and before they knew it, Arianna had put her arms around his neck and they were making out like two teenagers in high school with the entire stadium cheering at them.

They finally pulled away and laughed at the embarrassing and yet kind of cute situation, in time to watch the rest of the couples being put in the spotlight and to watch the Knicks slaughter the Mavericks.

The winning basket everyone on the Knicks side of the stadium was on their feet cheering for joy, even the rooms hottest couple.

It was around ten when they finally exited the stadium and walked around hand in hand out in the New York night.

"Crazy game- I didn't know that you knew Stoudemire?" She nodded.

"We used to date actually but that was years ago." Harvey chuckled.

"Wow- I never would have guessed that." She shrugged.

"It was a couple of dates-we were better as friends anyway." Harvey nodded.

"So Luna, what would you like to do for the rest of the night?" He asked while swiftly putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close, doing the signature flipping a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well you have seen my place- when do I get to see yours?" He smiled, and whistled for a cab to stop.

"Why don't we head there then, and I can cook for you this time." She smiled up at him, and then they both slipped into the cab and were brought over to Harvey's ever so famous overpriced condo- that was actually not too far from where Luna lived.

Harvey unlocked the solid oak door to his condo and they walked in, she slipped off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack along the wall.

"I love your place, it's very modern." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"So what is on the menu tonight?" He shrugged, looking through the fridge he realized that it was more of a seduction play saying that he would cook for her, and that he had forgot to go grocery shopping this week.

"Shit." He breathed out just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Anything the matter?" She asked.

"Maybe we will just order take out tonight- looks like I forgot to go grocery shopping..." She chuckled.

"No worries- order whatever- I'm not picky when it comes to food." He smiled, and picked up his phone to call his favorite Chinese place.

They spend the time waiting for the food drinking wine and talking about random things that popped into their minds, and even after the food showed they still sat at the island counter getting to know one another.

"So Mr. Specter- what is something that no one know about you?" He sighed and another sip of wine thinking about what his answer would be.

"I was a stoner in the 90's." She laughed.

"Ah the best way to relax the mind... getting stoned."

"Don't tell me a goody two shoes like you smokes weed." She smirked.

"On occasion yes, and for your information I am not that much of a goody two shoes." He scoffed.

"Prove it." She rolled her eyes and laughed, and he led her over to his black leather couch.

"I take stripper pole classes." He coughed on his drink.

"Wow- now I have heard it all." She laughed.

"It is an amazing workout and not to mention the skill is somewhat sexy...no?" He shrugged.

"It is if you can show me what you're made of." She grabbed the whiskey from his hand and chugged it down.

"Have anything that resembles a pole... And sturdy." He laughed and led her to his man cave, one where he coincidentally had a stripper pole about ten feet from the couch luckily it was well carpeted to avoid major injury if there was an accident.

She started to take her clothes off, leaving nothing on besides her black bra and matching boy short panties, before getting on she pulled a bottle of oily lotion on it to make it more workable.

After putting on some sexy music that being Toxic by Britney Spears, she jumped on and began to warm herself up, she started on the opposite side to ensure that she would be able to lock eyes with him as she climbed up onto the pole locking her legs together and sticking her stomach out and spinning down to the ground, she landed on her feet and quickly climbed back up to lock the pole in between her toned legs and make her body completely parallel to the ground.

She flashed a seductive smile at him as he sat down on the couch during her performance, followed by making her body face head down and spinning her body while in this position.

Her last move was the hardest, she jumped onto the pole and made her body flip upside down legs in the air and in split position spin once and flip over spinning until she landed on the floor again in a split position.

"They teach you all that in class?" She giggled and nodded as she strutted over to him.

"Yes- they do."

"What don't they teach these days?" He asked the rhetorical question but not expecting to get an answer.

"Well classes sure as hell don't teach what I can do..." She straddled him on the couch, grinding her hips into his as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

He got up with her still in his arms, still making out with her and slowly walked over to his room, she stopped to get a glimpse of the amazing view.

"Great view you have." She was put back on her feet as he pulled off his shirt and as she helped him out with his belt and pants.

"Thanks." He breathed out after taking his jeans off and kicking them across the floor, he said through the kiss as he reached around her waist and undid her bra, his hand grasped one of her breasts making her moan out with pleasure.

Her hand grasped the back of his head tangling her fingers in his hair as his mouth cupped over her breast sucking on it, making her even louder.

He was intended on pleasuring her this time, just as she did to him the night before, he started at her mouth then worked his way down kissing every inch of her toned and sexy body, and giving the occasional love bite every other inch as well.

His hands clutched onto the sides of her shorts and ripped them down and off her body, moving up her body licking and kissing, making the tingling sensation in her body build up even more.

She felt the warmth of his mouth touch between her legs, her mouth sucked in a loud groan as she clutched the bed sheets letting the amazing feeling sink in as he did his work.

His tongue work was superb- she thought to herself, as he continued dart his tongue inside and out and all over, making sure to pay just enough attention the those extra sensitive areas, he made sure to leave her panting and begging for more as he stopped what he was doing just before she felt herself explode into a cloud of ecstasy.

His hand gave her wetness one last teasing touch as he crawled up to meet her face to face and not even waiting for another moment to pass by he just slid right in, forgetting that she wasn't like any other women he had been with before he cursed out feeling just how tight she still was, he loved it.

She threw her head back and moaned as he slid out and pushed back in even harder than the first time, as soon as her body adjusted to the feeling, her head leaned up to kiss him, his lips kissed her mouth as he pumped in and out of her, then wandering down to her chin, jaw bone, neck followed by devouring her chest.

They're movements soon slowed down making their movements rougher as if they couldn't get enough of the feeling of being together, once they finally reached the boiling point Harvey picked up the tempo and made them both reach that high that they craved each time they were in the same room.

She was still up on cloud nine while his moans and borderline roars of conquest soon calmed down, finally she was brought down to reality by the hot sweaty body that collapsed on top of her.

"Oomph." She said as his muscular body simply gave out on top of hers.

"Sorry." He chuckled as he rolled over on his side.

"Don't worry about it, mind if I use your rest room?" She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yes actually I do... nah go ahead it's the door right there." She giggled at his joking mood and slipped her panties on and walked over to the bathroom.

She looked at her face in the mirror and splashed some cold water on it to wake herself up.

Laying there naked on his bed Harvey watched as she walked out of the bathroom, with nothing but panties on, face a little wet, make up smeared, and a head filled with messy sex hair, like some sort of goddess.

"Easy there big boy... you're getting drool all over the bed." She giggled and flashed him another evil smile.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes and turned away from her, he hadn't really noticed where she was heading until he felt the bed shake and a strong pair of legs straddles his body.

"Awl- you're not tired already, are you?" He shrugged.

"And what if I was?" She smirked at the pouting man lying down underneath her.

"I bet I can change that but since you're so tired I wouldn't want to..." He sat up and gripped her body in his hands.

"Care to make things even more interesting this time?" He asked with want in his voice.

"Island counter?"

"Gross I eat on there." She threw her head back and laughed.

"Alright then - but you don't know what you're missing." He chuckled.

"Gimme a sec." She moved off as he got up and walked into the bathroom, she had a sneaky thought in her mind as she grabbed the button up shirt from the chair near the door and slipped in on only doing three of the buttons and looking like every business man's dream, she quickly applied a small bit of lip gloss chap stick on and scurrying into the kitchen and hopping up onto the island counter.

Harvey came out of the bathroom and noticed that his bed was empty; he slipped on his boxer briefs and went in search of the sexy Spanish woman.

"Luna?" He called out thinking that she was trying to scare him or something.

"In the kitchen." She called back and quickly crossed her legs and made sure that the position she was in was sexy as could be.

"What are you thirsty or some..." Before he could finish his sentence, he noticed what she was wearing and the way she was sitting on his counter cross legged and sitting in a very seductive manner, and doing that hot move that he love a.k.a the lip bite followed by a seductive smile.

'Holy Shit' Harvey's conscience screamed inside his head.

He walked over to her not saying anything, almost mesmerized at her but still with enough confidence to convince her that he wasn't blushing.

"Didn't I say I eat on here?" He asked a little in a playfully forceful way, she giggled at him.

"Well - alright then I guess we could just move over to the bed." She hopped off and was about to take another step towards his room, when two strong arms gripped her body upwards and sat her back on the counter, she gave a little squeal of surprise as he did it so unexpectingly.

"I'd say you're looking good enough to eat now... So I guess I can make an exception this time." She chuckled.

"So why not have your way with me?" She whispered into his ear, he turned her head to face him and crushed his mouth onto hers, and practically pouncing onto the counter and onto of Luna pinning her to the marble.

He didn't anticipate being so rough with her and was worried for a minute, but all that went away with her laughter and excitement.

"I'd love to." It was like this for hours on the counter top, on the black leather couch and even back in his bedroom, he'd never met a woman who was filled with such energy, and also one willing to let him have his way with her; and not to mention all the pleasuring responses that gave his ego a good stroke as well.

He just couldn't get enough of her and had to admit that he was undeniably happy that she was his for the weekend.

Finally at around two in the morning when all the love making madness ended the two fell asleep yet again in each other's arms, just like they did the night before.

The New York sun shined into the condo so brightly at around seven in the morning making Harvey wake up instantly and press the button that made the automatic curtains slide down, making the room dark yet again.

He nestled back down in the same position he was in before, next to Arianna's sleeping form, neither of the two woke up again for the next five hours.

At around twelve noon Arianna woke up to the smell of lunch, she slipped her underwear on and again Harvey's button up shirt, and made her way to the man cave to grab her phone.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw the sexiest sight she could see, Harvey dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans cooking, yes cooking!

And it didn't smell half bad either.

"Morning." He smiled at her.

"Morning." She said sheepishly as she was handed a cup of coffee.

"Gracias." He loved it when she spoke Spanish around him.

"De nada." She was surprised to see that he wasn't so bad.

"Hmmm I didn't know you spoke Spanish..." He shrugged.

"Few phrases here and there but that is about it." She took another sip of her coffee.

"You sound sexy."

"Gracias." He tried to make it sound authentic, only he failed at that one, which made her chuckle, as she drank her coffee she flipped through her missed phone calls and text messages and was surprised to hear that she was on YouTube...again.

"Oh great." She wasn't sure how a video of her ended up on the internet, but Donna had messaged her link to the video.

"What?" He asked as he plated the omelets and potatoes.

"I'm on YouTube." He laughed,

"For what?" She shrugged.

"Donna sent me the link- I'm waiting for it to load now." He sat down next to her with two cups of orange juice and watched as the video began to play.

To their surprise a familiar song popped up first before anything showed on the video, once the song began they realized that it wasn't just her that was in the video, Harvey was in it too.

It was a video of their "debut as a couple" from last night; yes the kiss cam video had been uploaded on the internet for everyone to see.

"Wow-." Was all she could say.

"We make a god couple don't we?" He commented, she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yep." They spent the rest of the lunch slash breakfast talking about how funny the situation was and wondering who they had to worry about watching that video, little did Harvey know someone that he lied to the night before saw the entire game, including the kiss cam tribute as well and she wasn't so happy about it in fact she was already scheming something to try and make him her's once again.

I know this one was a long one but once I started I couldn't stop lolol

Hope you like please R and R love hearing the feed back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty then here is the next chapter glad you all liked the last one hope you love this one and sorry to say but yes Dana will be making more frequent appearances but not until a little bit later and definitely not until we see a heck of a lot more on how Luna and Harvey's relationship blossoms.**

Please R and R!

Harvey and Luna spent the rest of the morning finishing up breakfast, having more small talk about one another, and let's not forget a sexy scorching hot shower that seemed to go on forever while exploring each other's bodies as well as new ways of pleasuring one another to the complete maximum.

Two hours, three missed calls (two from Donna and one from Dana.) and about twenty unread text messages later, the two finally emerged from the steaming hot shower, with fresh towels wrapped around they're soaked bodies.

She walked towards the sink to look at herself, with strong broad arms still snaked around her waist as if begging for more of her.

"So- since I am yours for the weekend - what does the rest of it entail?" He shrugged at her curiosity.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead..."She rummaged through her large purse pulling out a whole new outfit, and much needed hair and makeup essentials.

"Damn - how much can you fit in there?" He asked as she pulled out all her things from the deep abyss she held in her hands.

"Organization is key." He chuckled, while looking through his closet in search for something to wear.

"Maybe I should have you take care of my closet." He joked.

"It would be my pleasure, but it'll cost you." She said with much smugness in her voice as she applied the last bits of make up on her face and put the finishing touches on her gorgeous curly hair.

"I wouldn't mind paying the price if you were to do an outstanding job." She giggled as she felt his hands wander all over her body coming up from behind.

"Mmmmmhh, I love what you use as currency Mr. Specter." She leaned back into his warm shirtless body moaning in such pleasure at his touch and not to mention how amazing it felt to have his hot breath on her neck.

"Well, I do have something in mind if you are up for something different..." She breathed out.

"And. That. Would. Be?" He spoke through each kiss placed on the back of her neck.

"Would you like to go drive your dream car?" His face light up when she said "dream car".

"And how would we do that?" She smiled and made a quick phone call to the Gotham City Car Club, and got them to agree to shut down the indoor race track for her.

"So where are we going?" She smiled at him not wanting to give anything away.

"It's a surprise, let's go and I will hail a cab." He was a little annoyed that she was being so secretive but then again he couldn't complain at the fact that he was going to get to drive his dream car so he let it slide.

When they finally got to their destination he was already completely aware of where they were, and he was in awe that he was here, he had already planned that as soon as he was made senior partner at the firm he was going to join the club.

"You're in the Gotham City Car Club?" She smiled and nodded.

"Graduation present from my mom and dad." He laughed as they walked over to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"My name is Arianna I called earlier because we have the indoor auto-cross course rented out for the afternoon." She smiled and led them to the showroom where they would be picking out their vehicles of choice.

"Right this way- you have access to all our vehicles just pick the ones that you want and we will bring them into the track." They both walked around the showroom looking for the perfect ride.

"See anything you like?" She asked.

He looked over and saw the Tesla Roadster that he had been dying to test drive since he first saw it in the New York Auto Show.

"Hell yeah, what about you?" He asked with no care about what she was going to pick out.

"Yep." She simply said while making her way towards a Maserati Grand Cabrio convertible.

They picked out their dream cars and had them brought out into the warehouse where the auto-cross track was in and they were handed helmets and sets of keys for them to start.

"What's say we make this interesting?" She asked.

"Yeah- and how do we make it - _interesting_?" She smirked and looked over at the giant stop watch on the track.

"Race to see who can get the best time." Harvey smiled at her with cocky confidence.

"You're on, but what do I get when I win?" She scoffed playfully.

"Loser makes the winner's fantasy come true." He reached out his hand to shake on the deal, she did the same and then walked off to sit down while he put the helmet on and got inside his car.

"Alright down to the orange cone and back to where you started good luck." The course manager said to Harvey before walking away to let him at the course.

Harvey slid into the small car and turned the key in the ignition, he couldn't help but smile as he looked down at this beautiful car, he looked up to see the red light turn to yellow and wasted no time racing to the finish line when the light finally turned green.

He shifted and pushed the gas down testing the car to its speed limits and he made it back to the start in 23.0 seconds, braking just as the clock stopped.

The manager took away the roadster and brought up the Maserati for Arianna, mean while Harvey went over to see if he could shake his opponent.

"So- think you can beat that?" He asked her with such cockiness.

She simply shrugged.

"We will see." She got up and slipped off her leather jacket revealing the v-neck silk blue blouse she was wearing underneath, and left it behind with her purse sitting next to Harvey, whose eyes were glued to her ass as she strutted to her car.

She got into the covetable car with the top down and put her helmet on, then finally turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine; she turned on the radio up as loud as it would go making sure that she won to a good tune.

As Don Omar's song Danza Kuduro echoed through the track the light turned green and she put the pedal to the metal and took off even faster than Harvey did, as she approached the orange cone she pulled on the parking brake making the car drift five feet so she didn't have to turn and she raced even faster towards the start line and drifted once again crossing the checkered line just to show off.

Harvey just sat there not even looking at the clock but in awe and what he had just witnessed, Arianna drifting like a pro.

She slid out of the car to see what her time was only to find out that she tied dead on with Harvey.

The manager came over and applauded Arianna on her amazing driving skills; Harvey came over as well to give her the props that she deserved as well.

"Where ever did you learn to drift like that?" The young manager asked.

"I have a very unique family." She kept it blunt seeing as how the man was gawking at her chest the entire time she would have liked it better if he just dropped the flirting right then and there but nope this one was a little more persistent than most.

"Well if you ever want any other lessons I'm always here on the weekends." He inched a little closer, Harvey merely stood by to watch what was going to take place, and he found it rather amusing.

"I think I've had enough learning for a while thank you." She walked over to Harvey and stood next to him.

"But I'm sure Harvey here would love a lesson or two." The guy smirked at her.

"Anytime." He answered disappointed to see Harvey put his arm around her.

"So who wins then?" She shrugged.

"We could always settle for flipping a coin?" She said in an innocent voice making Harvey laugh at her simplicity.

He took out a quarter from his jeans and tossed it in the air and closed his hand.

"Heads or tails?"

"Tails." She looked down at the opened hand that contained a heads up.

"So the drive in it is?" She looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"I guess so." They walked out into the front lobby to return the keys they were given.

"So - do you know any drive- ins around here?" She asked.

"Not really - I haven't actually ever been to one, so I think this might involve some research." She chuckled, and was way ahead of him, already furiously typing on her iPhone.

"The nearest places are more aimed for the younger generations and are meant for families, not really for what you are looking for but there is one about two hours away and that's more of an older crowd." He smiled at her.

"That sounds fine - if you want I can get us a room so we don't have to get home so late." She shrugged.

"Whatever is fine - but why don't we take my SUV so we aren't so cramped, but I think going to get something's to take with us would be a smart thing to do." He nodded and walked out onto the sidewalk with her, giving her a quick kiss goodbye before parting ways with her.

The two went to their homes and packed a few things to take with them, also changing into more comfortable clothing for their mini road trip, and also to have a few hours to them.

Arianna spent her time relaxing, listening to music and dancing whenever the right song came on and also changing into a sexy blue and black elbow length long sleeved flowy scuba dress that was backless and had a zipper at the bottom, the hem was longer in the back and shorter in the front and not to mention a v-neck that made her boobs look absolutely enticing to any man, stylishly paired with black pumps. Meanwhile Harvey was avoiding calls from Dana, and grabbing a drink for himself, he was still trying to deny that he had any real feelings for Arianna but it was getting harder as time passed by and spending more time with her.

He thought for a moment maybe it would be good idea to cancel on their date but then flashbacks of them being together flowed through his mind and he couldn't get himself to do it.

The same things were on Arianna's mind as she drove to Harvey's condo, she couldn't help but wonder the direction that this fling was headed, she loved the way it was and didn't want to add any other complications like possible longing feelings into the mix.

She had often thought about getting herself a friend with benefits in the past but she was always busy with work and school and her family to put any real effort into it.

As she pulled up to the street where the building was on she shoved these thoughts out of the way turning off the car and stepping out onto the streets and positioned herself against the passenger side of her black on white Mercedes MGL 550 waiting patiently for Harvey to come out.

Finally Harvey came out of the building with a back pack in tow searching for the black SUV, when he turned to look ahead he saw a familiar faced girl resting against the passenger side of her car dressed to sexy perfection.

"Hey you." She heard him say as he walked up to her dressed in simple dark wash jeans and a long sleeved navy blue v-neck.

"Hey -yourself throw your stuff in the back so we can go." He smiled and did as she said.

"What are you going to open the door for me too?" He said sarcastically earning himself a scoff and eye roll.

"You drive- I don't really feel like it- the address is plugged into the navigation system so we know where we are going the movie starts at nine so we should have plenty of time to get there." She tossed him the keys and hopped into the passenger seat and relaxed herself.

"What's with the dress?" He asked as he adjusted the mirrors and seats, Arianna turned away and shook her head as if he was completely clueless.

"Easy access and less to take off." She said as she gave him a smirk, he merely laughed it off and imagined what it would be like to rip the dress off and devour her amazing body.

"Right." He muttered under his breath as she turned on the radio and waited for him to finally take off.

"How do you have so many different cars?" He asked as he stared down the interior of the suv before finally speeding off in the direction of the highway.

"Well this one was my step- sister's but she was a brat and decided that she hated it so my father said I could keep it instead, the one from the other night was a college graduation present." He nodded at her explanation.

"Where did you go to school anyway?" He asked.

"Well I went to public school in the city- I wasn't one for private school- I graduated when I was sixteen and was accepted early from NYU graduating with business and dance as a major as well as math and both languages I speak fluently as minors." He was impressed to see that not only she was a total knock out but she was smart too.

"Holy shit- that quite a lot to learn- how long where you in school for?" She giggled.

"I took a year off to go to Spain and Italy to study, then came back when I was seventeen and started college so I believe it was around five or six years"

"Long time to be in school."She shrugged.

"I loved to learn, and besides I didn't want to be one of those airhead models who know only what they learned in high school, I don't really plan on being a model for more than two years." He smiled at her.

"And after that?"

"That is for everyone to find out when the two years are up... And what about you Mr. Specter?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"Where will you be in two years?" He shrugged.

"I plan on making senior partner way before that time but other than that living life." She smiled at the simplicity of his wants, and noticed that neither of them really had any plans for the future.

They spent the rest of the car ride getting to know one another- asking more personal questions just for the hell of it, until they got a little deeper and neither really anticipated what answers would come of those types of questions.

"So why is a girl like you not into commitments?" He asked randomly wondering what her answer would be.

"I was always so focused on school I guess I was never interested in anyone, I mean yes I had many flings and crazy nights - I just liked to keep things simple, as for now my career is the only relationship I want - and don't plan on cheating unless I find someone who also wants something with no strings attached." He laughed at her reference to cheating on her job, in many ways the way she viewed relationships was the same that viewed it.

"I think I might know a few guys who are into that sort of thing." He looked over at her and smiled.

"Well if you have any of their cell phone numbers, be sure to send them my way wont you?" She joked- only making her voice sound like she was being serious, with that she earned herself a glare down from Harvey.

"Just kidding." She gave an innocent smile.

The rest of the drive was filled with Harvey talking about how he was sent to Harvard by the firm and basically jerked around his whole time there, he managed to mention Dana as his unofficial fling throughout his years there as well without earning himself any glares so he felt a bit more comfortable with talking to Arianna about his life.

They finally arrived to the drive in just as the sun was setting and the previews began, they paid for their tickets and decided to wait a while longer to get anything to eat.

Harvey found a nice cozy spot in the back with hardly any cars surrounding them; he put the car on idol so they would still have the radio to listen to the movie and to at least leave the air on just in case it got too hot.

Arianna crawled into the back seats so they were a bit more comfortable and waited for Harvey to come back and join her, he shifted around the seat in the front so he could go through the middle but not without honking the horn a few times.

She chuckled at his reaction to the loud honks.

The two spent the first half hour of the movie watching it and also wasting no time in putting their hands on one another shifting ever now and then.

When the anticipation grew to where they couldn't handle any longer, Arianna made the first move and straddled Harvey.

"You sure no one will be able to see us?" She laughed at the question.

"Don't worry I've got this baby tinted to the point where it should be illegal, and besides as you can hear everyone has their volume turned up to the max, so I don't think you and I are the only ones with the same idea." He laughed captured her mouth into his, putting his hands all over her bare back searching for the zipper that he wanted to tear down so he could see the body he longed for.

He tore it down and pushed the dress aside and buried his face between her breasts breathing in of the beautiful scent of rose bud perfume oil completely intoxicated, tearing off the bra in the process.

Her moans were soon muffled by his mouth crashing onto of hers, his clothes were next to come off slowly but surely, all that was left was his boxer- briefs.

Kisses once rough and lustful, turned softer and sweeter they took this time slower was the others, he took his time pleasuring her and she did the same making sure to get the right reaction out of him.

Then when it came time for the main course it was passionate as they caught each other's gaze, giving cheeky smiles once in a while and unknowingly unleashing feelings they didn't even realize that they were feeling and had never felt before.

At last when both reached their point of all high the moments where savored and not rushed as they came back down from cloud nine. They pulled up a blanket that Arianna had put in the car covering themselves from the cool air in the car, and in each other's arms watching the start of the second hour of the movie.

Harvey had chosen a three hour movie to avoid losing track of time and getting caught by a manager, or peeping toms he wanted them to be able to take they're time.

"So are you hungry yet?" He asked while shifting positions and looking for some of his clothes.

"After all that hard work how can I not be?" He chuckled and started to put his clothes back on so he could get them some much needed food, Arianna followed suit in getting dressed but she did it in a much slower and laze like manner.

"Alright I'll go get in line." She smiled and let him give her a quick kiss on the lips before he shut the car door.

"Meet you there in a minute." Once she was dressed and had her shoes on she stepped out of the driver's side of the car and locked it in with the code so she didn't have to lug the keys with her.

While she did this, she felt somewhat of an eerie feeling, as if someone was watching her, upon fixing her shoe she shrugged it off but when she turned around there was a man standing there before her tall and dark dressed like something out of a horror movie.

He put a hand to her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and putting his forearm on her collarbone to keep from running but Arianna was more than willing to put up a fight, she maneuvered her way out of this trap and slammed his arm out of her way trying to make a run for it.

Only not before he gripped her once again and slammed her whole body against her car, hitting her head in the process making her go dazed but not for long because the whining car alarm brought her back and she swipe kicked the man making him crash down to the ground.

Again her efforts to escape failed, as a heavy body pounced onto her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs trying desperately to wriggle free of his disgusting grip.

The man laughed at her and managed to rip something so precious to her off her neck and shove it into his pocket, once he hid away his trinket he slowly slid his hand down Arianna's leg and flipping her dress up and getting dangerously close to where he had no business touching, let alone thinking about.

"No!No! NOOOOOOO!" She screamed out again, kicking and thrashing under his weight trying desperately to get free and what with the car alarm and the volume of the movie- no one was able to hear.

Meanwhile Harvey was waiting in line wondering what was taking his date so long when a sudden feeling made him turn around and look to the back of the lot where saw the flashing lights, he walked a little closer wondering which car's alarm was going off, then he saw the black Mercedes SUV's flashing lights and he ran for it.

The man was fed up of her screaming so he put his hands to her throat and squeezed tight enough at first, Arianna was quick to move at first taking off her clunky pump and smash it into the guys head but the pain of the blow only made him squeeze harder, she managed to give him one more hit to the head before she blacked out as he kept squeezing until she was completely out and even after as well, then when she was completely gone he felt free to get a little more handsy with his victim/

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Harvey roared as he ran up and threw the man off of her, for a split second he looked over at her unconscious body and his blood boiled, she was laying there completely defenseless and on the verge of being violated and that was all the ammo he needed to lose it, the second the guy tried to fight back he smashed his fist into the guys face knocking him out cold.

By this time people had gathered around and watched him fight this thing off his girlfriend, ones with they're camera phones out and others calling for help.

"Arianna!" He ran over and fell to his knees grabbing a hold of her shoulders trying to shake her out of her deep sleep but nothing would do it. Noticing that there was something wrong beyond the point of her being unconscious he pulled her close and felt nothing, and that's when it hit him... She wasn't breathing.

"Shit." He breathed out as he laid her back down and began efforts to bring her back.

Now Harvey had seen it in the movies on TV shows and had learned briefly in terms of life saving skills but he never knew that it would be this rush of adrenaline through his body that he wasn't at all fond of and when it came to saving someone that he truly cared about he had to admit to himself that he was scared.

He pinched her nose closed and lifted her neck up pushing air into her praying to God that she would start to breathe again, pulling away he felt nothing.

So he bent down and did it again.

"Please Luna." He bent down and tried again, gaining nothing in return.

"C'mon Luna please breathe." He closed his eyes letting a few tears fall loose and blew into her mouth, hoping and praying that she would breathe again, until her eyes flashed open and widened breathing out hot ragged breaths and thrashing in his arms.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed, he held her loosely in his arms trying to get her to calm down.

"Luna- Luna it's me." His voice cracked, he held her tight and caressed her hair.

She soon realized that it was him who was holding onto her she clutched onto the man who saved her life, catching her breath and letting tears fall freely.

Finally when the police got there, witnesses along with Harvey explained parts of the story, the man who attacked Luna was sitting in an ambulance being examined for his injuries and read his rights.

"You sure did a number on him Miss." The arresting officer mentioned to her as she was being examined by a doctor as well.

"Check his sweat shirt pocket, he ripped off my necklace- would you please get it for me?" She asked politely paying no attention to the compliment she was just given.

"So it seems that this was a robbery as well as an attempted sexual assault." The officer said to his partner before turning the corner and returning the object of Luna's affection to her.

"Here you go Miss Castillo." She smiled and took the necklace into her hands holding it close.

"You were very lucky tonight." One of the medics mentioned to her as he began to asses her injuries, she merely gave a nod in acknowledgement.

After they finished asking they're questions and giving Arianna a checkup she was released into Harvey's care for the night, she was protesting even going to the hospital and got her way, so she was released into Harvey's care for the night and was driven back into the city.

"I really don't mind staying in the hotel tonight." She stated softly.

"I do." Harvey said simply and kept on driving towards his home.

They spent most of the drive in silence not wanting to bring up anything that just happened, Arianna just wanted to forget that anything happened at all, but it did and if Harvey hadn't been as quick as he was she probably wouldn't be here right now.

"Stop thinking about the what ifs." She was pulled from her thoughts and forced to look at him.

"Stop thinking about what could have happened- it's going to drive you nuts so stop." She didn't have anything witty or smart assed to say, this time all she could do was follow his command and try to make herself realize that she really was alive and that the nightmare was finally over.

Once they reached his condo door, they each set they're things down without any words on what the plan was for the rest of the night they laid down on the bed together and watching whatever was on TV at one in the morning, he pulled her into a warm embrace, she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest trying to get herself to feel safe again.

Until she realized that she didn't have to get herself to feel that way, Harvey already beat her to the punch, she felt safe in the arms of the man she met not even a week ago, in the arms of the man who fought to save her life, and at that moment she let all the fear in her body melt away.

"Harvey." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her locking his gaze to her's.

"Thank-you." She murmured.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving my life." She said with a soft voice.

"That isn't something you have to thank me for." He said with passion leaning down and kissed her soft lips, pulling her warm body closer to his.

"Remind me that I am still alive Harvey." She whispered into the kiss, at that moment he slowly pushed her onto her back with no hesitations making the kiss deeper, reaching for the zipper of her dress and pulling it off only to find that she wasn't wearing any bra.

Her hands were already going to the hem of his shirt and pushing it up over his head and taking him in for another passionate kiss, he ran his hands up and down her body not knowing where to start first.

Soon the remainder of their clothing became a small pile on the side of the bed that was soon kicked off, by their sudden movements.

Harvey wasted no time in making her feel like she was alive as he slipped inside her core making her moans of pleasure louder than ever, her fingernails grazed his back letting the euphoric feeling of his slow and rough movements sink in.

He quickened the pace some after she begged him to have his way with her, she couldn't contain all the moans and groans as he finally put her out of their misery and brought them both to a state of euphoria.

He muffled out the sounds of her pleasure and his conquest with a tantalizing and passionate kiss, they basked there in each other's afterglow dozing off.

Arianna was the first to fall asleep in Harvey's safe embrace, he simply held her while she slept listening to the sound of her breathing and the soft beats of her heart, holding her as if he was her protector.

It didn't take long for his exhaustion to take over him as he fell asleep with this amazing girl in his arms, this girl that he couldn't deny feelings were beginning to form true feelings which took over his dreams that night.

**Well I know this one was pretty long - I hope you liked it please R and R and I will have the next one up as soon as I can!**

**DONE**


End file.
